This disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and, more specifically, to micro-channel cooling therein.
In a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases. Energy is extracted from the gases in a high pressure turbine (HPT), which powers the compressor, and in a low pressure turbine (LPT), which powers a fan in a turbofan aircraft engine application, or powers an external shaft for marine and industrial applications.
Engine efficiency increases with temperature of combustion gases. However, the combustion gases heat the various components along their flowpath, which in turn requires cooling thereof to achieve a long engine lifetime. Typically, the hot gas path components are cooled by bleeding air from the compressor. This cooling process reduces engine efficiency, as the bled air is not used in the combustion process.
Gas turbine engine cooling art is mature and includes numerous patents for various aspects of cooling circuits and features in the various hot gas path components. For example, the combustor includes radially outer and inner liners, which require cooling during operation. Turbine nozzles include hollow vanes supported between outer and inner bands, which also require cooling. Turbine rotor blades are hollow and typically include cooling circuits therein, with the blades being surrounded by turbine shrouds, which also require cooling. The hot combustion gases are discharged through an exhaust which may also be lined, and suitably cooled.
In all of these exemplary gas turbine engine components, thin walls of high strength superalloy metals are typically used to reduce component weight and minimize the need for cooling thereof. Various cooling circuits and features are tailored for these individual components in their corresponding environments in the engine. For example, a series of internal cooling passages, or serpentines, may be formed in a hot gas path component. A cooling fluid may be provided to the serpentines from a plenum, and the cooling fluid may flow through the passages, cooling the hot gas path component substrate and any associated coatings. However, this cooling strategy typically results in comparatively low heat transfer rates and non-uniform component temperature profiles.
In particular the airfoil trailing edge region is traditionally difficult to adequately cool, while also satisfying the need for a thin, aerodynamic trailing edge profile. Conventional approaches to cooling the trailing edge region include drilling cooling holes through the cast metal centerline directly out the trailing edge base. However, this approach necessitates a thicker trailing edge than would otherwise be desirable. Another approach is to cast a pressure side bleed slot configuration. However, this second approach can lead to ceramic core issues, as well as to casting yields that may be lower than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved cooling in the trailing edge region without resorting to undesirably thick trailing edges and without negatively impacting casting yields.